A Wolf's requiem
by skybird56
Summary: After yet another fight with Yuri, Wolfram's heart has had enough. For the last five years, Wolfram has decided to let go of Yuri only to be dragged into another world. What will happen if Wolfram is taken to a different world? And what will Yuri do when he begins to realize his feelings for his blond 'friend? [yes, this is a multi-anime story]


**Hello! Dear God I haven't posted anything for a long time ._.**

 **I am so sorry everyone! Life is being a bit difficult for me lately and I am also suffering from a very annoying writers/artist block -_-' (I also had a tough time thinking of what to write because of Genetics class 0_O)**

 **So to make it up to you guys I'll share with you the start of an AU of Kyo Kara Maoh! As you guys can see, I have read a lot of awesome fanfics of this anime and decided to add mine. I'm not gonna lie but I actually had a difficult time trying to start this so please be patient with me. Also to those who have read 'Forgotten Childhood' I just want to say thank you :) I am not abandoning any of my stuff but I am going to be slow at posting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this anime and all rights belong to the owners. Any characters from any other anime belong to their respective owners.**

 **So here you guys go:**

* * *

Prologue

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Wolfram flinched as Yuri angrily pounded his fist on the table. A glare aimed right at him.

"W-what are you talking -"

"Stop. Just stop. I have had enough of you going around saying and pretending that we are engaged!"

Wolfram felt his body freeze. Yuri thought that...he was 'pretending'? Did he not even understand how he felt?

"pretending?" Wolfram whispered. His hands slowly curling into a fist.

"Yes. I'm twenty now and we've been playing this game for, what, five years? Aren't you tired of it too?" Yuri asked looking exhausted. The double black closed his eyes and sighed. When he got nothing but silence in response he opened his eyes to something he didn't expect.

Wolfram stood still. His shoulders slumped heavily and he was shaking slightly. What caught the King's attention was a small puddle of red near the blonds feet.

"Wolf?" Yuri asked hesitantly as he slowly reached out toward the other man. He was shocked when the blond moved back away quickly as if his touch would hurt him.

"You...Thought I...was just pretending. All this time..." Wolfram muttered quietly. There was no anger or fury in his voice. Wolfram's voice was hollow and empty.

Vivid emerald eyes that usually held a warm light in them dueled. They were now empty and full of sadness. It was then Yuri began to realize what he had just done.

"Wolfram... I'm-"

"No. You're right. I'm sorry for...

'Everything.' Wolfram wanted to say but couldn't. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep. Even though it was still noon. He also needed to bandage his hands. His palms stinging where his nails dug in.

"Wolfram-"

"I'm going to my room to sleep. I'll...see you later."

Before the young King could say anything more, Wolfram quickly walked away. Shoulders that once carried pride were now slumped.

'Hah... I shouldn't be surprised he would say those things.' Wolfram thought as he walked along the hall.

'After all... He said it himself. It was just all 'pretend'.

He didn't look back once he round the corner. If he did, he would have seen the regret on Yuri's face with his hand reaching out.

Once in his room, Wolfram lost all strength in his legs and fell stomach first on his bed. He buried his face into his comforter and let his tears fall.

His left hand clutched over his heart. Hoping it would stop hurting so he could breathe normally again.

"Why do I still love him? After all these years..." Wolfram muttered quietly to himself as he turned his head towards the window. It's been five and half years. Fives years of never-ending hell for him. The worst part is that no one seemed to notice or care about how he felt.

"I don't want this...", Wolfram whispered, "I don't want this pain."

...

...Why then?

Why do you stay? Why do you allow yourself to feel this much pain?

Wolfram's eyes widened. He quickly sat up and looked around the room. It was empty.

If it hurts you that much then come to me. You don't need to be alone. The voice echoed again.

For five minutes Wolfram tried to find where the voice was coming from until he turned his head towards the balcony. Unlatching the glass door, the blond stepped out cautiously. He braced himself in case there was an intruder and opened the glass door. The landing was empty saved for only two large vases filled with different colors of flowers at either end of the balcony. Confused and slightly annoyed, Wolfram cautiously stepped out and glanced around.

"Where are you?" Wolfram mumbled as he reached the other end of the balcony. With a long sigh, the blond clutched the railing with both hands and scanned the forest. While his room was a little small, the view of outside made it worth it (Is what his mother had said when she gave it to him). It wasn't until his eyes landed on the large lake in the distance. The same lake where Yuri and the Great Sage had used to return to earth and back.

"Huh?" Wolfram narrowed his gaze as he stared at the large body of water. There was something odd about the lake. Even though it was past noon, the water never glowed as bright as it did now. And it wasn't because of the sun reflecting on the surface of the water.

'Has the water always been this bright?'

A deep chuckle near his right ear made him jump.

'Curious? Then why don't you go over and see for yourself?' The mysterious voice said in a playful tone.

"And what if I do?"

'Whether you do or not does not matter, does it? I'm not going to force you, little one, but I am going to give you two choices.'

"Choices?"

'I can't believe I'm having a discussion with whatever the hell this is.' Wolfram thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Either you go and investigate the lake or you can stay and continue to live your life alone.'

* * *

 **Again this is just that start. See ya next time.**


End file.
